1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device having a fixing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include a housing and a printed circuit board (PCB) received in the housing. To ensure the stability and reliability of the electronic devices, various fixing mechanisms have been applied to fix the PCB to the housing.
A typical fixing mechanism include a fixing pillar located on the housing defining a threaded hole, and a screw extending through the PCB and fixedly received in the threaded hole of the fixing pillar. However, sometimes the fixing pillar is not exactly perpendicular to the PCB, and the screw may be prone to press or scratch a surface of the PCB during assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.